La scintilla
by Kuro4344
Summary: Ezio is on his way back from an assassination but he spots something in the river, an Assassin. Nicole is a normal women trying to make her way through life but she is haunted by her Assassin heritage. M for language violence and sexual content maybe
1. Run Run Run

It was hard to escape anyone, with a fractured fibula and bruised ribs, let alone a group of Templars. And the weather's harsh razors of ice were not helping her escape. Even with bombs and a few throwing knives to take down their numbers she never got out of their sight.

"You cannot run forever Assassin!" a British Templar shouted at her. Then sound disappeared to her. A gunshot was the only thing she could comprehend. A scream of agony push past her chapped lip but she couldn't hear it. Her eyes refused to focus as her body tried to block the pain from her mind.

Up ahead, was a cliff. This was it. The only thing that could save her. She ran until her foot almost slipped off the edge. Taking out her last bomb, she lit the fuse and waited.

"No we're to run to now Assassin! It's time you stopped running." his first statement was harsh but the second, he tried to make death seem like some sort of haven.

"I am an Assassin." she growl "I will always be able to run." using her right arm she rolled the bomb down at their feet as best she could. The caltrops exploded, stunning them just long enough for her to jump. The raging waters below stung her face even after her body even thought her pointed toes broke the surface tension. She made sure to cross her legs as she fell, knowing that the force of the impact would have cause her legs to spread apart. A scream, muffled by the waters but still was audible, escaped her. She clawed her way up trying to get air. Ah, I have to get out of this water. her left shoulder, were she had been shot, wouldn't clot in the water and with the bullet still in her arm she need to get to a doctor. As the corners of her vision started to darken, she reached out to a rock. Pulling herself up, making sure her shoulder was out of the water, she took out her dagger. She ran her hand over the face of the rock and found a crack, so she drove her dagger into it with her reminding strength. She took off her belt and linked it around the knife hilt and her hand before letting the darkness consumer her conscience mind.

"Ahh!" I shot up from my bed into a sitting position. I screamed, gasping for air. Sweat trickled down my face and my back. I was shaking, I was scared. My breathing slowly went back to its normal rate as I drew in deep breaths. "Not again. Arg, I'm too old for nightmares." I growled as I held my head. "Get out of my head." I said shaking my head back and forth. This wasn't the first time this has happened. I often wake up screaming or panting; sometimes I'm on the roof of the apartment complex for God's sake. You can imagine that the neighbors love me. Every time I see one, it's always a glare. I've even heard a few talking about me once. "Look there's that girl who lives in 211. She is a strange one, don't go near her." Yeah, that's me, the 23-year-old girl who still wakes up screaming. God, when will these stop?

I looked over at my alarm clock that has yet to go off. "Awwnn!" I grumble. 3:56am, almost five hours before work. My jobs…suck. I work two jobs: a tollbooth and a real-estate agent. Personally, I would quite the tollbooth but then I wouldn't be able to afford food. Each job pays for something. Booth for food, agent for rent.

My life is pretty normal. Work to work to gym to home every day, except Sunday when I go to the gym first. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if my dreams are a manifestation of my inner desire to be free. But freedom in a dream should be filled with wonders and joys not suspense and pain.

When I was younger, my parents got a divorce and the judge gave me to my mom. I got to see my dad once every six months. I wasn't happy about it but that was the way it was suppose to work until I was 18.

I told my mom about these dreams once, once. Oh, that was a mistake. I was 14 went I told her and she sent me off to some bullshit physiologist for five and a half months. I was angry at first but when I stood at the front door of my house, I started to cry. After being in a deranged mental institute for nearly half a year, home was paradise. When I walked in, there were three people in the living room. Two figures I didn't recognize from the back and the last had my mother's long orange hair. I ran over and threw my arms around her neck. I'm not going to go into too many more details but let's just go with it was pretty awkward went I found out that the person I was hugging was a complete stranger. I later found out that my dad had moved and my mother died of cancer.


	2. Caged by Memories

When she woke, the harsh sunlight caused a throbbing headache to surge behind her eyes for a moment. Her vision slowly returned to her but her body was still numb. Because of the numbness she wasn't able to feel the rope that was tied around her wrists. By the hard bumps and jerks, she could tell that she was on a horse. How? she thought to herself. She was thankful that whoever found her place across their lap so that her right fourth rib was closest to them so it had more support. Her left shoulder starting pulsing as a reminder of the bullet that, she assumed, was still her arms. As the world began to re-focus itself, one thought struck her. Templar! she grunted as she tried to force herself away from the horse with her good hand. She attempted to muffle her groans as she pushed herself off the man's lap and onto the ground. However, once she fell the rope pulled her back and caused her to land on the side of he face and her wounded shoulder.

"Cazzo! Arg!" she cried harshly. Her right hand balling into a tight fist as she laid face first in the ground. She sucked in sharp breaths, trying to deal with the pain.

"Let me help." a baritone voice said softly. He placed his hand on her back trying to calm her. Once the women noticed that someone's hands where on her, she responded immediately. She threw a straight left punch right at the hooded man's face. In a flash, he blocked her attack and caught her other leg that was coming at him.

"Non mi toccare Templar bastardo! (Don't touch me Templar bastard)" she hissed. The man seemed struck by her words. Is she still too disoriented to see who, or even what, I am? He blinked in shocked.

"Signorina? I am no Templar." he said soothingly, knowing that she was still very lost and very confused.

"Chi sei tu? (Who are you)" her accent was Italian but it was more propped then his. He could tell she was from the northern parts of Italy.

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." his gentle tone was noted by the women, he was not a threat. She pulled her torso back up so she was supporting herself by her elbow and her palm.

"How did you… why am I… ah, my head." she fell back to the ground holding her head.

"Come on, let get you to a doctor." Ezio reached to her and helped her up by holding her side and her right arm. This only caused her more pain with her ribs. The ear-pricing scream stunned Ezio for a moment.

"Ahrg!" She felt so helpless in the shape she was in. He even had to help her onto the horse.

"What is your name signorina?" he glanced down at her. She was lying on her back across his lap.

"Diamanté Scintille." she replied before falling back to sleep.

"She is an Assassin!" Ezio's voice was the first to reach her in her in her sleep. Unlike the times, she heard it; it was now hard and enraged.

"We don't know that Ezio. Just because she wears our clothes and has a hidden blade doesn't mean she is one of us." the other man's voice was stiff in his argument. 'Must be some intellectual snob.' she thought

"In these times we need all the help we can get. True assassin or not, she has the fight in her, Niccoló." Ezio responded with a much cooler temperament. He walked over to Niccoló and placed his hand on Niccoló's shoulder, "Trust me. If she was a Templar, she would have tried to strike long before now." Ezio's voice held a slight amusement in it but he stayed professional and diplomatic.

"Ezio," she grumbled mostly to herself. 'I have heard his name before.' but the 'Assassino' heard her light words.

"Sí?" he almost whispered as he crouched down in front of her. It was only then did she realize that she was lying on her side. Her torso and shoulder had been bandaged. She did notice the lack of clothing her upper body but it wasn't a concern. As long as her should had been cleaned she was alright. What truly concerned her was if the doctor who worked on her wounds was able to get the shrapnel out.

"I have heard your name before. You… you are the Mentor of the Assassins?" her breathing was thick and heavy which caused her to draw out her sentences. Her eyes still weren't open enough to make out faces. Either that or she was just temporarily blind because of the alcohol she ingest to numb the pain in her ribs.

"Sí, I am signorina." he answered, moving his palm over to touch her forehead. The perspiration was evidence of a fever. So Ezio took the cool cloth off the doctor's table and placed it in her head.

"Grazie a Dio." she repeated, each time it was a little softer until it faded into nothing but her breathing.

"Do not fear, you are with your brothers now." another Assassin interjected. Her voice attempted to reassure the women.

"Stay wake." Ezio commanded softly. He held her left cheek off the table, gentle shaking her face.

"What? I am with brothers. What are you talking about?" she grumbled

"See, I told you, Ezio. She is no Assassin. She's just some street rat who angered a few Templars." Niccoló protested.

"I am an Assassin." she exhaled heavy as she forced herself into an upright possession.

"Really? And how are we suppose to trust you?" he spat his word from his lips as if they were meant to damn her. In response, she rolled her weary eyes at him and dug her hand into the pile of her clothes that were behind her. It only took her a few moments before she pulled out a small silver chain. At the end, there was a disk with a symbol on it. That infamous symbol of the Assassins gave off a soft glow in a sliver of sunlight slipped through one of the windows.

"I am what I was born to be." she said nonchalantly as slid her feet onto the hard arctic floor. By holding onto the wall and with the slight assistance from Ezio, she was able to stand. "Give me one more day to rest and I assure you, there will be no doubt of where my allegiance lies." she growled back at him. Her voice was unwavering and strong. She started to wobble out of the room, not knowing where she was going but she found herself in a library. Ezio shot a look at Niccoló before going after Diamanté. For a moment, Ezio worried about her a Niccoló. 'This could get, interesting.' He thought.

When he caught up with her, he called her once. She didn't even seem to notice. He noticed her sway on her feet before she started to fall to the floor. Being mindful of her bandages, he caught her right arm and her side. Diamanté initial response was to fight him off but she noticed that he respected her. His hand was in the middle of her body. He was helping her because her it was right not because he wanted something from her. 'Why does he help me? I am useless like this.' She thought as he helped her over to a straw bed.

"We have a room, well a bed for you. After what the doctor said about your condition you are lucky to still be breathing." He said adding some humor in hopes to brighten her mood. But she seemed to stay as stiff as she was before. "I'll have someone hang your clothes to dry." Ezio softly, as he walked out the room.

"Sparks!" my manager, Mr. Brotz, barked as I walked through the doors of the office.

I took in a deep breath trying to restrain my attitude towards him "Yes, Sir." I chimed. At work, I was a happy productive ray of sunshine.

"You're here too early again." He growled as he followed me into my cubical. I sat down and started up my computer. My boss was a big fan of sexual harassment so he would always lean over the sidewall if I wore a dress.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I was hoping I could leave early today." I said without looking up at him. I looked at my computer monitor because I couldn't bear looking into to his eyes. Just seeing the lust he held for me made my blood boil. I have never killed anything before but there were a few times when I couldn't stop myself from thinking of slitting his throat.

"Aw what, I don't get to see those beautiful green eyes of yours today. Come on give a little smile, my lovely." He leaned closer to me to purr these vile words into my head. Flash backs of the first time he, used, me. Both the pain and the fury surged in my body as I turned to face this man. I did what he asked. I smiled at him with a bright happy smile.

If I weren't under the contract, I would send a bullet through your goddamn skull' Yes, I know what you all are thinking, police, go to the cops, and I'm going to tell you that I did and you want to know what they did? They laughed in my face. Just straight up laughed. I still remember their words to me. Honey, if we all had a nickel for every time someone came to us and said that they were harassed we would be living on a beach far away from here. Vegas cops, there is no dignity left in this city. I thought of just walking out once but then I remembered the six-year contract that I signed. If I just left and never came back Mr. Brotz would just get a lawyer and sue my ass into the ground.

"That'a girl. Yeah you can leave early." The tears I had once spent on this part of my life were now nothing more than a raw frustration. This was a constant reminder of how trapped I truly was.

My name is Nicole R. Sparks and I am caged.


	3. Open Arms

**Hey I'm back after lord knows how long ^_^ So there's a reason that it took me FOREVER! A good friend wanted to add a character so I had to go back an add her character. I love the way it turned out though. XD I know I'm a horrific speller so please ignore any little errors. Also Diamante is spelled with an accent over the "e" I'm just to lazy to type it XD**

* * *

This time when Diamanté woke she was happy to be a dark room. It only took her a few moments to gather her baring and stand. This time she moved across the room with ease. A few moments later she was dressed with her weapons, what ones she still had, at the ready. She walked around the building, looking for and exist. After traveling up a few flights of stair she came to a door that lead outside. At first she couldn't see anything but once her eyes adjusted she surveyed her surroundings. She was at the top of the roof of the building. There was a small ledge that faced more of the city. In the distance she spotted a large theater. _The Colosseum? Am I in Roma?_ Suddenly, someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Out of reflex she spun on her heel and sent a very high kick at the person behind her. Ezio ducked just under the attack. _She is good. She certainly has the speed the be an Assassin._ He thought to himself.

"Hello to you too." he said with a slight chuckle. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Diamanté's wide eyes. She didn't say anything she just relaxed from her previous alerted state. "Are we ever going to have a conversation were you don't try to strike me first? " he smiled at her. This completely disarmed her. She was used to ill-tempered men and vile comments coming from them. Ezio was kind to her; he treated her as if she was, a person.

"I am sorry. I'm just… never mind." she quickly retreated into her solitude. She felt uneasy about this man; not in a bad way though.

"Are you alright?" he said talking a step closer to look at her face. Her light green eyes were glazed over by a sea of emotions. She took another step back from him. She wasn't use to being close to people.

"Sí." she stuttered and tool another step back. If she had been more aware of her surrounding and not so focused on how to read the man in front of her then she would have noticed that Ezio was strategically walking her back to the ledge of the rooftop.

"What happened to those stone-cold eyes you have yesterday when you were… talking with Niccoló?" he paused for a moment; unaware of how she felt about the subject. He knew that anger was often used to cover fear.

"If he wants me gone then I am gone. There's no reason for me to be here." her cold disposition reappeared once more.

"Niccoló is just cautious. He doesn't trust people too easily." he paused "But to survive a jump of that height, there must be some skills in you." this sparked more questions in her head.

"Wait, wait. You found me while I was still on the rocks?" she asked. For a moment, anger surged through her. 'I'm like a lost puppy.' she internally yelled at herself.

"Sí, I was impressed you even survived the fall, but how did you drive your blade through the rock?" he asked genuinely perplexed.

"There was a crack that was just large for the knife to stay. I had to find it quickly; it saved my life." she said but something was different about the way Ezio was moving. She noticed how he stayed on the balls of his feet, always ready to move if necessary. A true Assassin is always ready. No matter how safe you think you are. The words of Diamanté's father ran through her mind. She took another step back, as the amusement in Ezio's eyes was grew so did Diamante's caution.

"Who trained you to be an assassin?" he moved closer once more

"My father," she slid her foot back again as she answered. When she felt the edge of the roof end she looked over her should to see the drop. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was about 45 ft in the air. She turned back to look at Ezio "I'hai fatto apposta. (You did this on purpose). She hissed, hoping that it was enough to stop him from pushing her. But a dark smirk was plastered to his face, his hood covering his eyes. Diamante tried to step forward away from the edge but she wasn't fast enough. Ezio had already pushed her. Acting on instinct, she twisted around, closed her eyes and waited. The wind screamed past her ears as she fell. At the last possible second she opened her eyes, her pupils dilated, and dove straight into the waters below. She swam back up to the surface and glared up at Ezio. Now I have to change these bandages. As she climbed back onto the docks she watched Ezio jump. He swam over to the dock and climbed up in front of her.

"A Leap of Faith? That is your test?" she growled at him. She shivered as a gust of wind swept past her.

"Well, it has worked so far signora." He held his arms up and shrugged his shoulders defensively.

"Let's see how well this works for you." Now Diamante turned the tables. Her smile, her little smirk was just shocking enough to delay Ezio's guard. Even if it was only for a moment she made use of that window. With a quick palm strike to the sternum, she pushed Ezio back into the lake then walked away before he had a change to resurface. Her smile was gone. She knew what she was able to do with her looks when she needed to but she hated using them anyway.

I drive a moped. It's all I can ever afford to have anyway. It's so much fun to drive a power scooter in a city full of rich people who don't have anything better to spend their cash on then a fancy car. Jerks! All they do is show off an take advantage of people for no reason. Tonight was special, I had a date. His name is Antonio and we meet a few days ago when I stopped at a restaurant after going to the gym. He was much taller then me but I didn't care. I always liked taller men anyway. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a bright blue. It was easy to see his Italian heritage. Just like it was easy to see my Irish. Dark red hair, athlete's build and green eyes. I got home as fast as I could and as soon as I started to change clothes my cell rang. I half-walked half-sprinted over to answer it. I didn't really care that was still in my bra, who would if they had a date with an attractive Italian? She slide her thumb across the screen and answered.

"Hi Antonio, what's up?" I chimed into the phone.

"Chao bela, are you almost ready?" His Italian accent was light but noticeable. I just loved the way it sounded though.

"Wait? Now?" Crap, I needed some time to shower.

"You didn't forget did you?"

"No no, of course not, how could I? I just got off work that's all. Umm, are you on your way?" I asked lightly blushing. I didn't want to do anything to screw this up. I hadn't had an enjoyable date in a few years.

"Sí, I can just drive around a little longer if you need some time." He seemed so calm and I was the one freaking out. Talk about role reversal, usually I'm the one who was care free and flexible. Now I was the one stressing out. In retrospect I supposed I'll be laughing at myself.

"Oh uh, no no it won't take me long to get ready. Uh, just get here whenever. I'll call down to the front and let them know you're coming. Just, uh stay in the kitchen if you get here in the next 20 minutes, ok?" I rambled to him as I took off my clothes and tried to gather some stuff for a shower. It was so weird for me to ramble or to go to all this trouble just for a date.

It was time she did some exploring of her own. She was born and raised in Sicily and she sent most of her life in the southern states. The "big city" was a new concept to didn't really have a destination and she figured that as long as she could see the building she was just pushed off of, and then she would be able to find her way back. How could she forget the only building in Roma that she has been pushed off of. She walked up from the docks and into the town square. Making sure not To draw attention to herself, she walked off to the sand under on of the overhangs. She watched as people carried thing to merchants' shop, the herder called out new laws and taxes another public announcements. She listened carefully to his words; learning what motivated these people towards anger or joy. It seemed that the people didn't have warm feelings when the Borgia were mentioned in matters. It could be fun to start a riot in the streets of Roma. She thought to herself as she walked over to a blacksmith.

"My prices may be high but my quality is unbeatable!" The shopkeeper shouted to potential buyers. Then his eyes settled on Diamante as she came closer. "Oh, has something caught the eye of the lovely lady?" He looked at her with hungry eyes. It was quickly apparent that this man was not always making "safe" transactions.

"I'm just looking for a replacement. I need a light dagger." Then she thought about how strange it seemed for a woman to be buying a weapon so she quickly added "For my husband."

"Oh what a lucky man he is, let me check the back Signorina." She smiled lightly back at the man as he walked into the storage. Why are all men like this around me? She let out a heavy sigh and turned to lean on the counter of the shop. Rome was too large for her tastes, she had decided. She couldn't understand how anyone could get anything done. There were always children playing in the streets, drunks, and thieves. Although in her home country, there wasn't much of a difference but she had always preferred the south's open fields, at least that way there was some way to get away.

"This is one of my best." The shop-keep returned with the blade in hand. He held out the hilt to her and she took it, know exactly what to look for. As Diamante examined the dagger she checked it for any flaws. Of course the man was no master, there were a few spots she could clearly tell he had to fold over and re-do. Overall, it would suffice for the time until she get the chance to make her own.

"It's perfect. How much?" She asked, as if she was completely satisfied with the work.

"Normally I would charge 300 florins but for you, bela, 225" The grungy man smirked. Diamante gave a fake smile in return. She honestly couldn't care less.

"Grazie, Signore. (Thank you sir)" She replied, reaching around her hip for a small coin purse she had recently stolen. Just as she started to untie the bag from her side there was a loud crash and the slight clash of armor against the coble-stone. Naturally, everyone in the market place refocused their attention to the scene. A small girl had fallen to the ground and crushed a few boxes and a sales stand. In the girl's right arm there was a small ostentatious bag, that, Diamante assumed, kept valuable items. The other arm was free from any baggage however; a sizable wound was obvious on her bicep. To Diamante, it was apparent that the wound had been caused by a sword. Then as if following Diamante's thoughts, six guards came rushing after the girl. She forced herself up and started spiriting away. As the girl looked over her shoulder to check the pursuit of the guards, she ran into the side of Diamante, causing them both to stumble. The girl's sea-blue eyes seemed to lock onto Diamante's for an extended moment, almost as if she recognized the assassin. Diamante returned her wide-eyed expression with a stern glare. The girl regained her lost momentum and continued to sprinting away after the confusion moment. Then the guards came thundering past Diamante, one of which shoved her out of their way and into the side of a building. Diamante narrowed her eyes, memorizing the engravings on the back of the man's torso. _Someone has a death-wish._ She turned back around and left the money pouch on the counter, not bothering to count it, and took the dagger. She sprinted off after the group and quickly found a spot on a building to scale. She didn't want to fight if she didn't have to but she was interested to see how this little chase was going to turn out.

Once on the roofs Diamante was able to easily trial the girl. She also noticed that the girl had a fair amount of skill in weaving her way through the crowded streets of the city. Even from the roof-tops, Diamante could tell the girl was planning a few tricks. She watched as the young girl's sloppy techniques tightened into a carefully planned path. And Diamante wasn't surprised when the girl continued to sprint up a few boxes and onto the overhanging signs and ledges. So she can climb. _Interesting_. A small smile was starting to work its way on to Diamante's face until the girl tried to jump from one ledge to a pole. Apparently, she had forgotten all about the wound on her arm and when she grasp the beam, the over-extension of her arm caused the wound to rip open deeper.

"Ahhh, Merda! (Shit)" The girl cursed as she hit the ground. A 10' drop wouldn't faze a trained thief or assassin but it was obvious that the girl was neither. The guards took the opportunity the girl had given them and they swiftly closed any distance the girl had made between them. The girl's eyes widened as she realized just how close her potential captures where getting. Thoughtlessly, she sprang into an ally and attempted to escape once more. Diamante shook her head knowing that there was no way the girl would be able to get away on her sprained ankle. Diamante continued to follow from the roof until the girl ran herself into a dead-end. The guards just came closer, obviously trying to use the girl's fear to their advantage.

"Nice try bambina (girl). But there's nowhere to run now." The words dripped like venom form the guard's lips. The girl's fear was plane on her face. Diamante suppressed slight anger that tried to ignite. _There's nowhere to run?_ She mentally growled. _We are Assassin's we do not need to run._ Diamante slowed her breathing trying to maintain a cool temperament.

"Per favore per favore signore. (Please please sir)" The girl began to cry. Diamante could tell just by the look on the guard that he wasn't going to kill her.

"I think we can work out a…" he took long strides to force the girl against the wall "compromise." He purred into her ear as he dragged his hand down to the front of her shirt.

"Si, just per favore don't kill me." The girl reluctantly lifted up her shirt. But this was one of her tricks. As she pulled the shirt over her stomach she slipped her fingers in between her bra and removed the blade hidden there. Diamante saw this little trick and just smiled. As the guard started to kiss her she flicked open the blade. Wasting no time, she killed him. A small grin pulled at the corners of Diamante's lips. The girl was smart and not that bad of a fighter; though Diamante had seen better. The girl had a smooth counter as another guard lunged at her and spun into a round-house kick which threw the guard into the wall; his head making an audible smack against the wall and effectively knocking him unconscious. The girl stumbled at little bit but whether it was because of blood loss or poor balance, Diamante couldn't tell. She assumed that it was blood loss. As she turned to deal with the other two guards as the third waited for an opening. As the girl tried to disarm one of the guards he elbowed her nose, making her eyes blur. She did her best in defending herself but what she didn't realize was that the first guard had recovered from his headache. He picked his sword back up and started a slash at the girl. Diamante acted, instinctively jumping into the air and sliding her hidden blade into place. She kept her wounded arm close to her chest as she forced her blade into the man just left of his spine. Diamante could feel the blade puncture his heart and a sickening smile spread across her face. _Just as planned_.

The noise made by the assassination distracted everyone on the ally. The girl had just blocked one of the guards' attempts to slash at her and their blades were still crossed. As Diamante rose to her full height, the pointed hood created a shadow over her eyes and nose, she suppressed a small grunt. _Ah, merda (shit) my ribs._ Although her menacing presence was enough to freeze two of the three remaining guards, the one who's blade was still crossed with the girl's started to move. He kicked the girl far enough to swing his blade over his head. Diamante, showing off brilliant speed, moved in between the girl and the guard, stopping the sword with the hidden blade on her good arm and stabbing the man with the other blade on her left arm. She suppressed the screaming pain that shot thru her body. _Damn this arm_. She slid the blade off to the slide she spun over to kill another guard. The last guard was visibly shaking as he fell to the ground.

"Please, I-I was just following orders. Please, don't kill me." The poor man begged as he did whatever he could to try to scramble away.

"You beg God for forgiveness. Not me." Diamante took a sharp step towards the as she growled. He fell back onto his elbows, and he forced himself back up to try to run. Diamante just pulled out a throwing knife and expertly struck the side of the man's neck.

Now that is was just the two of them, Diamante turned to face the girl. She pulled down her hood and brought her face out of the shadows, not wanting to frighten the women.

"Chao (hi), you never apologized for running into me earlier." Diamante said with a mischievous grin pulling at one side of her face.

"Uh," the girl just stood stunned for a moment longer. _Is an Assassin actually talking to me_? "Uh, sorry." She answered

"And I believe this belongs to you." Diamante pulled out the girl's coin purse from her pocket and tossed it to the girl.

"Hey! You took that off my belt" The girl whined.

"Your techniques are poor and your foot work is just about as bad as the guard's." Diamante critiqued the girl as she went through the belongings of the dead. Just to make sure one of them wasn't caring something important.

"What?!" The girl was obviously outraged by Diamante's remarks.

"But at least you have a foundation. And your little acting skills are…" Diamante looked up to make polite eye contact only to realize that the girl still wasn't wearing a shirt. "Uh kid, Metti la tua camici per favore? (Would you mind putting on a shirt?)"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it just doesn't really bother me." The girl replied as she searched for her shirt. Something in her tone made it obvious that it wasn't the first time someone had asked her to put her clothes back on in the middle of public.

"Right?" Diamante added under her breath

"Besides, I really don't think a softy like you has any right to criticize me." She spat out in defense.

"Soft, me? Tell me, how did you come to this conclusion?" Diamante stood up and arched her back in a slight attempt to stretch, but the point was mute because of the array of injuries Diamante was still recovering from.

"You missed that last bastard. You could have killed him but you didn't. You are soft." The young women's sassy attitude was plastered on her every facial feature.

"I didn't miss, bambina. You just don't know…" Diamante was cut off by a high pitched, female shriek off in the distance. Diamante let the dark smile consume her face. "The entertainment of poison knives." Diamante mocked the girl. She really wasn't a child Diamante could easily tell that she was much other then the girl.

"I thought only doctors had access to poisons." The girl stared out the ally-way as if she thought she was going to see the last guard dead. The guard _was_ dead but he was much further away.

"Anything, in high amounts, is lethal." Diamante replied. "So, I believe introductions are in order, considering I just saved your life."

"Gisella." She said with a slight hostility

"Diamante Scintilla di Sicilia." Diamante instinctively gave a formal introduction.

"You are an Assassin, si?" Gisella asked with a very slight hint of excitement. Diamante raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Why do you ask?" She replied, very skeptical of the girl's intentions with the information.

"I've heard rumors and seem a few, interesting looking people walking around." Gisella seemed completely serious but Diamante couldn't totally suppress a chuckle. "Che cosa è così fottemete di divertente? (what is so fucking funny?)" Gisella barked. This was not something to laugh about. She was being legitimate about this. If she got to know an actual Assassin there was a chance she could become one herself.

"First of all, mind your tongue while speaking to someone of superiority. And don't get so touchy, nothing's funny. Ironic would be the correct diction." Diamante shot a warning glare at Gisella but her expression softened as her statement went on.

"Fine, what's ironic?" Gisella huffed.

"You wanting to be an Assassin." Diamante replied with another half-smile.

"I didn't say anything about wanting…" Diamante casually cut her off.

"Anyone who is comfortable with what we do, wants to be apart of it. A greater cause." Diamante said. She had run into people like this before. _Young, reckless and ready to jump into any danger. They don't even think about what kind of life they would be giving up._

"What's ironic about it. I want to fight for those who can't fight for themselves." Gisella said these words with full confidence that radiated off her body. Diamante's featured arranged themselves into a state of disbelief for a moment. This girl dose truly have the fire burning in her.

A soft thump and a slight click of amour hit the ground behind Gisella and pulled Diamante's attention away from Gisella.

"Found you." Ezio said with a slightly playful tone as he walked towards Diamante. Gisella just stood in absolute shock._ Another Assassin, and this one's sexy!_

"Why did you come looking for me?" Diamante growled and tilted head forward as she narrowed her eyes at Ezio.

"I was hoping to ask you something. But first, who is your beautiful young friend?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face as turned towards Gisella.

"She's right here. Just ask her." Diamante spat and turned away slightly. She was still able to keep an eye on the two of the out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright," Ezio purred as he walked closer to Gisella. The young women automatically going into "flirt mode"

"Chao belo. (hi handsome)" Her voice was like liquid diamond as she glided over to meet Ezio.

"Chao bela. (hi beautiful) What is a woman like you doing here?" HE returned her actions as he placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. He stared into her eyes as if it caused some sort of magical connection.

"Looking for a sense of passion in everyday life." She let her eyes soften and her face turn into a coaxing smile.

"I might be able to help you with that, bela, if you are willing to come with me." Diamante scoffed, _Children_. She thought.

"Let's go belo." Gisella replied as she slid his hand up from her chin to kiss it.

"Va bene bambina. (Alright girl)." He straightened up into his full stature and shifted back into an alert stance. Not because there was any danger, it just back natural for an Assassin after years of being on guard. "Look at you Diamante, bringing people in to our cause already." Ezio clasped Diamante on her good shoulder as he started to lead the two out of the ally. Gisella followed with a bounce in her step, as if she was excited to become a killer. Diamante wouldn't have admitted it, but even though she thought she would have been able to navigate through the city, without Ezio head of her she would have been completely lost.

"Ezio," Diamante called up to him as the three of them weaved through the bustling streets of the city.

"Si signora bela? (Yes beautiful miss)" Ezio called back. Diamante hesitated for a moment. _He just called me… Ugh._ But she shook off the vexation.

"You said you had something to ask me?" She shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Later signora, when we get back." Ezio replied. Diamante knew that he meant when they got back to that building he had pushed her off of. Although it had been a few hours out in the sun, her torso was still a little wet.

"Ezio where are we going?" Gisella added, reaching for Ezio's hand. He took her hand but to him it was only a way to help guide her through the streets.

"We have a building just for our, specific, use." Gisella realized that he meant a headquarters and was about to say something; she stopped herself. Speaking about a group of killers and their headquarters in the middle of the streets of Roma was not a smart idea. So she decided to just let him lead her where ever he pleased.

"You mean that building you pushed me off of?" Diamante hissed but Ezio just laughed in response.

It was a much shorter distance then Diamante expected. She thought she had gotten far enough away from the place, but her run in with Gisella must have brought her back. It didn't take long for the building multiple levels to become visible. Ezio lead them to a front entrance and opened it for both of them. Hesitantly, Gisella let go of Ezio's had and went in first. Diamante started to head in but Ezio stopped her.

"Mind if I have a word with you?" Diamante noticed the change in his tone. There was no room for joking, whatever he wanted to talk about with serious.

"Va bene signore. (Alright sir)" She stopped and shifted around back out of the door frame to talk face to face.

"I need your help. You are a skilled Assassin, probably more so then myself. I'm trying to liberate Roma and I need someone of your skill set to assist me in creating this brotherhood." Ezio made everything short and concise. He looked directly at Diamante with a straight face. _Good he's completely serious about this._

"You want me to help you organize a libration force?" Diamante returned his tone making it apparent that they both were serious.

"Si?"

"What would I do? If you haven't noticed I'm not much of a people person." Diamante stated and it was true. _What did he expect he to do? Make public announcements saying "Come join the Assassins!"?_

"No, you're right. But Gisella obviously is. Train her to be a true Assassin. Then we can use her; a young beautiful face will attract many." Ezio was right. She was pretty even Diamante noticed that when she saved her.

"So you just want me to train Gisella?" Diamante tried to clarify but once she did, she regretted it.

"Not just Gisella." Diamante made a face and he paused. "Diamante, will you become the teacher of the Assassin Brotherhood?" Ezio stated in plain context. Diamante just stood frozen in her thoughts. _Is he really asking me to do this?_

"Give me some time to think about it Ezio." She finally said. It was clear that she was a little annoyed by the thought of being a teacher but Ezio knew she had the skills.

They walked into the hideout only to fine Gisella running around like a little school girl on a field trip. She ran from one corner to another, staring at all the books, armor and weapons around the room

"This is so cool! I've wanted to be an Assassin for like ever! Now I'm actually in an Assassin headquarters! Yay!" Gisella chimed. Ezio had a light smile dusted over his features. Diamante just started in horror at the girl. _What the hell?_

"What in god's name do you think you're doing?" Diamante barked at the child.

"What? I'm excited. This is the first time I've ever been able to actually hang out with the Assassins." Gisella replied as she stopped to look at Altair's hidden blade. She stared at it for a moment then cautiously pulled up on the small ring and the blade shot out of the sleeve. Gisella's eye grew wide as her voice raised an octave. "I want one!" she jumped.

"Clam down!" Diamante growled as she pulled back on the collar of Gisella's shirt. The sudden jerk caused the young women to fall to the hard stone floor.

"Ow, puttana (whore), that hurt." Gisella hissed, rubbing the back of her head. Ezio just snickered to himself. _She will make and excellent teacher, if she aggress._ Ezio thought to himself, suppressing another smile.

"Pezzo di merda (piece of shit). Get up." Diamante jerked the women to her feet. Gisella didn't seem to have much of a choice other than to get up anyway.

"Would you two mind following me for a moment?" Ezio interjected. Gisella's eyes were the first to lock onto his. Her bright eyes seemed to cling to him, unlike Diamante, who just recomposed herself. Gisella took quick strides over to Ezio and took his hand again.

"Of course mentore." She answered her voice much breathier than normal. Ezio motioned for Diamante to follow as well. He lead the around the hideout until they reached a small door with the Assassin symbol carved into. Ezio pulled a leaver and the door opened. It was cold and dark, many wouldn't have gone down. The oily smell alone was enough to keep anyone away. Gisella gave Ezio's hand a light squeeze; he squeezed back to assure that it wasn't as scary as it looked.

They followed the spiral stairs down until they were lead into a dark room that was currently only lit by a single torch. Ezio, letting go of Gisella's hand, took the torch and lit, what seemed to be, a pot of oil. But the flames soon spread around the room in 6 inch channels that boxed in the room.

"This," Ezio gestured to the room "is where combat training will take place. Gisella," he paused and made eye contact with her before continuing. "Welcome to the Assassins." He said with a warm smile and open, inviting arms. Her eyes grew into large bubbles and her mouth fell open.

"Grazie Ezio!" She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Ezio in turned wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Hey kid," Diamante called. Gisella looked back at her without letting out of Ezio.

"Si?" She replied, a little worried over Diamante's original tone.

"We should have a doctor look at that arm." Diamante smiled. Actually smiled at the young Assassin with zeal. Gisella was just stunned. She'd never seen Diamante smile before and she couldn't ignore how pretty Diamante actually was. When she smiled the light age lines disappeared, her eyes gave of a unique mint glow, she just looked warm. As if the stone killer was just a mask and this was Diamante's real face. By now she had let go of Ezio because of the pain hugging him had caused. It wasn't bad just enough to remind her that she was injured. But for a moment longer Gisella just stood stunned. She knew that in those moments she had just taken the first steps to her new life.


End file.
